Stranger Falls: The In-Between
by Mysterious Mr M
Summary: Stranger Things x Gravity Falls AU In the space between universes there were three beings: a girl, a monster, and a boy.


_**A/N: I own nothing.**_

* * *

Pitch black darkness as far as the eye could see, so dark that one shouldn't be able to see their hand, even if it was right on their face. But she could. She could see the oversized grey t-shirt she wore, the ripped midnight blue shorts with side pockets that were covering her legs, and the dirty white socks that covered her feet and did little to preserve warmth in this dark cold place. She could see herself but refused to move more than a few centimeters at most, and micrometers at least. And that was for one reason, and one reason only.

She was not alone.

Before her was the creature responsible for her being in this dark cold space. It was tall, about the size of two fully grown humans, grey, hairless, symmetrically wrinkled, faceless, but not mouthless. It was motionless, stiff, still, frozen. But alive. Alive, and with it's arm to close to striking position than she was comfortable with. Because they weren't alone either.

Mounted on the creature with his foot on it's chest, and his hands around a spear that was shoved into the creature's mouth- that was grossly reminiscent of a five petaled flower -was a boy. He had somewhat messy brown hair that was parted and revealing a mark on his forehead shaped like the big dipper, brown eyes, and slightly pale skin with a pinkish nose. He wore a ripped and worn reddish orange t-shirt, grey jeans with claw like rips and tears on them, white socks that were even dirtier than her own, and a long black piece of cloth he wore as a cape.

Her friend Mabel had said that he was her brother, a person she had a very close connection to. She had known of him, but purely by chance and accident. She had accessed his mind when trying to communicate with the creature, quickly learning about the outside world, it's people- or the people of the town she was secluded from -Eggos, and the boy himself. She learned that he liked mysteries, the strange, abnormal, and weird. She learned that he was called Dipper due to his birthmark, and that his real name was Mason- though she only learned that after she convinced him that she was a helper, a companion, a friend as he called it.

They talkled as she was silent around her friends, around the school and her school mates. Talked when she starred, when she walked, and when she was scared- especially when she was scared. It was something that they had bonded over: fear. Fear of death, fear of mortality, and fear of the creature's actions when, and if, it got him. Fear brought them together, brought them closer, and brought them here.

She had said that she had little hair, clothes unfitting of her appearance, and was silent most of the time. Yet he had said that she sounded like the most beautiful thing in the world, both physically and vocally- her voice was projected into his head via her powers, so the latter had made sense. And when the day came that they had met face to face, she knew their fates had been sealed.

She had brought the creature here, the one that took him, the one that hunted him, the one that used him as a warm, moist, and fleshy keep for one- if not many of it's young. He held it's young inside him, and incubated them until they grew to a stage of self preservation and exited his mouth. He was a danger, and she was the one that made him into a danger. Yet he smiled to her, laughed with her, and talked to her despite all of that. He leapt and struck to protect his town, his friends, and his family, and she used her powers to send all three of them here to protect those same friends and remove their inevitable danger from the world.

Since then they floated in this dark, cold, and aimless void of interdimensional space. Their eyes having met what felt like a long time ago. They talked, they joked, they laughed, and they played as much as they could with the given circumstances. The creature never moving, never making a sound, and never doing much of anything other than float. An outsider looking in would assume it was dead. But they knew otherwise.

It was alive, it was either sleeping or waiting, but it was alive all the same. She knew that it would strike the moment they entered another world, be it the Upside-Down or Earth. It would use them to incubate it's young, and to feast when they were useless to it. Then it would go to earth or whatever unsuspecting world that they would be neighboring or inhabiting, and repeat these events all over again. Whether it would end the same way was debateable, but she knew that they would stay here for a long time then find out the answer to that.

After all no bodily functions were necessary here anyway, from what she could tell at least.


End file.
